


Take a picture (it'll last longer)

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pictures, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Snapshots, Teen Romance, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Cinque volte in cui Kuroo chiede una foto a Tsukishima, più una in cui la chiede Tsukki.





	Take a picture (it'll last longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la cognatah, che mi aveva promptato "5 volte in cui Kuroo chiede una selfie a Tsukki + 1 volta in cui la chiede Tsukki" più di un anno fa, e finita per il prompt _finale_ (how meta) dell'ultima settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week8/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!).
> 
> Titolo fregato da [questa bellissima raccolta sul fandom di BNHA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13393020) (perché _Xoxo Send Nudes_ pareva brutto).

“Tsukki! Ehi, Tsukki! Quattrocchi! Tsukishima!”  
  
Kei non si volta per interesse, o perché si sia in qualche modo affezionato alle voci che lo seguono urlando da tutta la settimana, ma perchè è dal primo giorno del campo che cerca di farsi chiamare per cognome e crede fermamente nel premiare i comportamenti positivi - almeno quelli che fanno comodo a lui.  
  
“Che c’è?” sbotta, ma prima ancora che possa voltarsi viene travolto da due concentrati di iperattività e buoni sentimenti. Nemmeno il tempo di sbattere le palpebre ed è già senza vie di fuga - un braccio stretto alla sua vita, un ciuffo di capelli grigi che minaccia di finirgli in bocca, e poi Kuroo che alza il cellulare sopra le loro teste con un “ _Cheeeese!_ ” entusiasta, cogliendolo a metà tra un’espressione confusa e una di puro orrore.  
  
“Per favore, cancellala subito,” dice, rigido, ancora intrappolato tra i due. Bokuto scoppia a ridere forte ma rimbalza subito via come una molla, dritto verso l’altro lato del cortile a molestare Hinata, e Kei si allontana in fretta di qualche passo, lisciandosi con gesti secchi le pieghe che i due gli hanno lasciato sulla maglia.  
  
Kuroo lo fissa, dondolando pigramente il cellulare tra indice e pollice, un luccichio divertito negli occhi. Gli prudono le mani dalla voglia di strappargli sul maledetto telefono dalle dita, ma per fortuna riesce a trattenersi. _Sa_ che Kuroo non aspetta altro.  
  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, le labbra di Kuroo si arricciano in un sorriso che non promette nulla di buono.  
  
“Tranquillo, Tsukki, sei venuto benissimo.”  
  
Non si è nemmeno sforzato di mentire in maniera convincente, perciò Kei non si sforza di nascondere il suo sbuffo di scherno. Kuroo si limita a offrirgli un ghigno un po’ più largo, continuando a far dondolare il cellulare come se avessero tutto il tempo nel mondo, fin troppo conscio che Daichi ha già iniziato a richiamare la squadra al pullman e quindi Kei non può davvero permettersi di restare lì a discutere.  
  
“Promettimi almeno che non la metterai su internet,” dice, asciutto, perchè su _qualcosa_ dovrà pur farsi valere.  
  
Kuroo sussulta drammaticamente, stringendosi il cellulare al petto come un neonato da proteggere. “Non oserei mai, Tsukki,” dice. “Parola di scout.”  
  
Daichi arriva a trascinarlo via per la collottola prima che possa scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, ma la cosa più strana - la cosa più preoccupante - è che in realtà, suo malgrado, si fida.

  
*  
  


_Sto iniziando a scordarmi la tua faccia_ , scrive Kuroo in un caldo pomeriggio d’agosto, qualche settimana dopo l’inizio della loro bizzarra corrispondenza.  
  
Kei rimane a bordo campo a fissare il cellulare, perplesso, continuando a tergersi il sudore dalla fronte ormai asciutta per non sembrare completamente nullafacente. I messaggi di Kuroo sono sempre imprevedibili - è capace di passare da consigli sul gioco a disquisizioni sui meriti della poesia inglese a tredici variazioni diverse dello stesso meme con una disinvoltura che fa sentire a Kei il colpo di frusta - ma quest’ultimo commento sembra davvero sbucato dal nulla.  
  
Non c’è niente da dimenticare, nella sua faccia.  
  
Non c’è niente da ricordare.  
  
_Sopravvivrai anche a questo_ , risponde, lo stomaco che sembra sul punto di fargli una capriola a tradimento. Beve un lungo sorso d’acqua per calmarlo, distraendosi per un secondo a guardare i suoi compagni giocare senza di lui. È inutile restare fermo a perdere tempo, si dice, vagamente disgustato da se stesso - di certo Kuroo non è attaccato al cellulare in attesa di un _suo_ messaggio. Quando riabbassa gli occhi, però, ci sono ben cinque notifiche che lampeggiano serafiche sotto il suo naso.  
  
_Sicuro, Tsukki? Sicuro???_  
  
_Ti prego mi sto annoiando tantissimo_  
  
_Questa squadra è un disastro, li stiamo stracciando e io non sono neanche in campo_  
  
_Mi manca la tua faccia, Tsukki_  
  
_Mi mancano i tuoi OCCHIALI_  
  
Qualcuno si lascia sfuggire un suono strozzato e Kei realizza, dal nascondiglio sicuro dietro un lembo del suo asciugamano, di essere stato lui. Cerca di darsi un contegno, perché sente già lo sguardo di Sugawara dall’altro capo del campo che gli perfora le tempie e gli occhi da cucciolo confuso di Yamaguchi addosso, più pericolosi di qualsiasi occhiataccia dei suoi senpai, e decide di mettere via il cellulare una volta per tutte. Non è questo il momento per distrarsi, dopotutto.  
  
Resiste ben sei secondi prima di riprendere il telefono in mano e digitare _Sono neri e rettangolari, prego_ , mentre finge che le sue guance non si stiano facendo sempre più tiepide.  
  
Sarà il caldo della palestra.  
  
_FOTO O NON CI CREDO_  
  
Santo cielo. È quasi tentato di scrivergli _mi hai scoperto, sono una tua allucinazione_ , giusto per vedere cosa potrebbe replicare, ma si ferma con le dita sospese sopra lo schermo. Kuroo trova sempre il tempo di rispondergli seriamente, dopotutto. Che sia un saluto di corsa o una domanda seria, dopo la sfilza di frecciatine di circostanza Kuroo riesce sempre ad aiutarlo, in un modo o nell’altro, e ora per qualche strano motivo Kei si sente… in debito.  
  
E poi Kuroo lo sta sommergendo di foto da settimane. Foto della sua squadra, foto del suo pranzo, foto dalla sua finestra, foto del suo _gatto_ \- foto di ogni momento della sua vita, e soprattutto foto della sua faccia, ciuffo di capelli scompigliati sempre in primo piano a nascondere quella che è ogni volta un’espressione diversa ma sempre fin troppo sincera, e Kei andrebbe a leccare le scarpe del Re prima di ammettere che la memoria del suo cellulare sta finendo perchè si rifiuta di cancellare certe foto dagli archivi di certe chat tenute ben nascoste.  
  
Potrebbe mandarlo al diavolo e non cambierebbe nulla.  
  
Potrebbe far finta di niente, potrebbe anche non rispondere, ma si rende conto all’improvviso che _vuole_ rispondere. Che i tonfi che riecheggiano per tutta la palestra e l’aura preoccupata di Yamaguchi rivolta nella sua direzione non bastano a fargli passare la voglia di sapere cosa penserebbe Kuroo se gli rispondesse, finalmente, come vuole.  
  
Decide, alla fine, che è meglio non pensarci. Apre la fotocamera interna del cellulare, si rifiuta di alzarla più del minimo necessario per evitare una panoramica delle proprie narici, poi inarca un sopracciglio, _click_ e infine _Invia_ , prima di poter cambiare idea.  
  
Poi si rende conto di cosa sta facendo, avvampa, e torna in campo lanciando via il cellulare insieme all’asciugamano e agli ultimi brandelli di dignità. Per fortuna il resto degli allenamenti è così massacrante da fargli scordare ogni altra cosa.  
  
È soltanto ore dopo, quando è ormai a casa, che si accorge della pioggia di messaggi con cui Kuroo gli ha intasato le notifiche.  
  
(E, tra un punto esclamativo e l’altro, non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla fila di cuoricini inviata subito sotto la sua selfie.)

  
*  
  


Tutti sul treno lo stanno guardando.  
  
O forse non è vero e in realtà ognuno si sta facendo i fatti suoi, ma mentre si siede al suo posto e si mette al sicuro sotto le sue fidate cuffie, l’impressione che ha è proprio quella. È come se tutti sapessero cosa ci fa lì, come se avesse un enorme cartello sopra la testa che dice “ho un RAGAZZO e questo è stato il nostro PRIMO APPUNTAMENTO”, come se chiunque con un’occhiata potesse capire come ha passato ogni secondo del suo pomeriggio.  
  
Vorrebbe infilarsi sotto il sedile per poter processare tutto in santa pace. Vorrebbe nascondersi il viso tra le mani e riemergere solo una volta tornato a casa, in camera sua, dietro una porta che si chiude a chiave. Ma soprattutto, vorrebbe riuscire a _smettere di sorridere come un imbecille_.  
  
Forse non sta proprio sorridendo. Il riflesso del vetro gli offre la faccia annoiata di sempre, con le guance appena un po’ più rosse del normale, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a riconoscersi. A Yamaguchi prenderebbe un colpo se lo vedesse ora, probabilmente. E poi vorrebbe sapere _perché_ ha quell’espressione, e lui dovrebbe spiegargli _cose_ \- come il modo in cui il viso di Kuroo si è illuminato quando l’ha visto scendere dal treno, o le ore passate in un piccolo caffé a parlare; come nonostante tutte le sue paranoie non si fosse sentito mai così a suo agio in vita sua, ma alla fine i suoi nervi stessero comunque per esplodere perchè _cosa sta aspettando a baciarmi_ ; come il momento in cui Kuroo gli aveva preso la mano in mezzo alla strada e l’aveva trascinato in una cabina fotografica e poi -  
  
Poi distoglie lo sguardo dal vetro e rimane a fissarsi le ginocchia, perché davvero non vuole sapere che espressione può avere in questo momento. La notifica di un messaggio lo aiuta a pensare ad altro, per un millesimo di secondo, prima di vedere il nome di Kuroo illuminarsi innocente sul suo schermo. Naturalmente.  
  
_Tsukki, presto!!!_  
  
_È una questione di vita o di morte!!!_  
  
_Mi serve una tua foto._  
  
Kei sbuffa forte. (Poi sprofonda nel sedile quando qualche persona, questa volta davvero, gli lancia occhiate curiose.) _Ne hai già anche troppe_ , scrive, e non si riferisce nemmeno a tutti gli scatti che Kuroo è riuscito a farsi mandare in questi mesi, con una scusa o con l’altra: non appena si sono seduti nell’angolino più riservato del cafè, Kuroo si è subito premuto contro il suo fianco per la prima di una lunga serie di foto, culminata con quelle uscite dalla loro cabina fotografica. Non appena avevano finito di fare… altro.  
  
Sono foto abbastanza normali, tutto sommato, se non si fa caso alle guance rosse di Kei o al sorriso da gatto che ha preso il canarino di Kuroo; il problema sono tutte le decorazioni che Kuroo ci ha rigurgitato sopra, scegliendo tra i peggiori sticker dal catalogo della cabina con una gioia al limite del perverso.  
  
Ora le fototessere sono piene di… cose. Gatti, ovviamente. E poi glitter, stelline, una quantità preoccupante di cuori, e un pulcino scovato chissà dove che _dovrebbe_ essere lui. Aveva quasi abbandonato Kuroo nella cabina, quando gliel’aveva spiegato, e poi di nuovo quando Kuroo aveva diviso con cura le quattro foto per offrirgliene due con un sorrisetto sardonico.  
  
(Alla fine le ha nascoste dentro la custodia del cellulare, così non rischiano di perdersi e finire nelle mani di chi non dovrebbe mai vederle, ossia chiunque al mondo. Questione di praticità, ovviamente. È solo un caso se in questo modo le avrà sempre con sé.)  
  
_Ne ho MENO DI VENTI, per favore, è una miseria_  
  
_Ma nessuna di quelle MENO DI VENTI foto va bene_  
  
Da una parte, dare corda a Kuroo è sempre il primo passo verso cose di cui potrebbe pentirsi; d’altra parte, però, la strada per Sendai è ancora lunga. _Per cosa?_  
  
_Per aggiornare la rubrica con una foto del mio ragazzo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧_  
  
Il suo verso strozzato fa voltare ancora altre persone. Accarezza brevemente l’idea di andare a nascondersi in bagno e poi affogarsi in un lavandino, possibilmente in maniera rapida e indolore, ma alla fine decide di sfogarsi via messaggio.

 _No._  
  
_Usa quelle COSE, se ci tieni tanto._  
  
_E non usare mai più quella faccina._

La risposta di Kuroo non si fa attendere.  
  
_Ci ho provato, ma le COSE vengono male in foto_  
  
_Potrei aver usato troppi glitter. Forse._  
  
_Per favore, vorrei una selfie di Tsukki Il Mio Ragazzo, non una di Tsukki La Mia Cotta Segreta_  
  
Il problema è che Kuroo è allo stesso tempo il più grande nerd del mondo e il corteggiatore più disinvolto che abbia mai visto. Il problema è che riesce a immaginare perfettamente la faccia con cui lo direbbe, sguardo furbo ma occhi bassi, gli angoli delle labbra sollevati appena nella curva leggera che è il suo sorriso più sincero. Il problema è che ha appena iniziato a montare l’arringa di scuse e ragioni per non dargli retta ma le sue dita sono già scivolate ad aprire la fotocamera.  
  
Tentare di scattarsi una foto decente in una carrozza affollata senza dare troppo nell’occhio è, forse, la cosa più imbarazzante che abbia mai fatto. Si sistema lo scollo della maglia, raddrizza la schiena, tenta di trovare il giusto equilibrio tra sguardo omicida e triglia lessa, poi scatta e invia cercando di non guardare nemmeno il risultato.  
  
Purtroppo lo vede benissimo.  
  
Diciamo soltanto che se Kuroo proverà a mostrare quella foto a qualcuno, dovrà aggiornare immediatamente la rubrica con una foto di Tsukki Il Mio Ex.  
  
Al primo _TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ che appare sul suo schermo, spegne il telefono e se lo nasconde in tasca con uno scatto brusco.  
  
(Vorrebbe giurare di non aver passato tutto il resto del viaggio a sorridere, ma, be’… tutti lo stanno guardando.)

  
*  
  


Il suo cellulare sta vibrando da dieci minuti come se fosse posseduto. Quando finalmente riesce a trovare un secondo di pace, sul bus di ritorno, sfiora lo schermo e viene travolto da più notifiche di quante abbia la forza di stare a contare - messaggi, mail, tag su facebook (ugh) e addirittura un paio di chiamate perse. Le ignora tutte e apre, in automatico, una conversazione precisa, stranamente silente nella valanga di congratulazioni.  
  
_Abbiamo vinto_ , scrive, senza altri dettagli, senza un contesto.  
  
Non che ce ne sia bisogno, dopotutto.  
  
La reazione è immediata, come se avesse innescato una bomba. Kuroo gli risponde con serie di lettere a caso in combinazioni sempre più lunghe, e infine con una foto di quelli che _suppone_ siano i festeggiamenti per la loro qualificazione. È tutto sfocato, ma gli sembra di riconoscere i capelli di Kenma sul divano accanto alla schiena ingombrante di Lev, e il blob confuso in un angolo dovrebbe essere Bokuto, riconoscibile solo per i capelli grigi e l’energia unica con cui lancia le braccia al cielo saltando sopra il divano, e c’è anche Akaashi, quasi fuori dall’inquadratura, sospeso tra un urlo e uno scatto a raccogliere la ciotola di popcorn rovesciata dal suo capitano.  
  
E poi c’è una macchia sfocata di capelli neri e un sorriso ridicolo, nella parte bassa dello schermo, che non può che essere la faccia di Kuroo.  
  
_Non è stato niente di che,_ scrive Kei - mente sapendo di mentire, le mani che ancora pulsano ogni volta che digita qualcosa, mentre il suo ragazzo, a trecento chilometri di distanza, deve aver messo su _una dannata festa_ aspettando notizie della loro partita. Come se finora non fosse stato tutto già abbastanza mortificante.  
  
_ZITTO TSUKKI_ , è infatti il primo messaggio intelligibile; poi:  
  
_DICCI TUTTO_  
  
_FOTO FOTO FOTO_  
  
È rannicchiato contro la parete del bus accanto a uno Yamaguchi che ha già iniziato a russare piano, ci sono muscoli che non si sente più e altri che non sapeva nemmeno di avere che stanno gridando vendetta, i suoi capelli sono un disastro e nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi i suoi occhi sono ancora un po’ arrossati, ma per la prima volta da quando si è svegliato si sente finalmente calmo. Come se, per una volta, non ci fosse niente di cui preoccuparsi. Come se tutto fosse come dev’essere.  
  
Sposta il cellulare per risparmiare Yamaguchi, addormentato a bocca aperta, poi alza il miglior segno della vittoria che possa permettersi con una mano tutta fasciata, e sorride.  
  
Kuroo risponde all’istante con _altre_ lettere a caso, una serie infinita di emoji e tre foto, una più mossa dell’altra, ma nel mezzo del caos Kei riceve un _ti amo così tanto_ che lo lascia più stordito del fischio finale della partita.

  
*  
  


_Scusa, ero sotto la doccia_ , scrive, i polpastrelli increspati che faticano appena a scorrere sullo schermo, buttandosi sul letto ancora in accappatoio.  
  
Uscito dal bagno aveva trovato una manciata di messaggi ad aspettarlo, come sempre, e anche se ormai nessuno dei due fa più caso all’attesa - sono entrambi pieni di impegni, dopotutto, e a una rapida occhiata Kuroo sembrava tutto preso a parlare da solo, più che con lui - si sente sempre un po’ in colpa a ignorarlo. Forse perché conosce fin troppo bene la sensazione di veder passare ore prima di ricevere una risposta.  
  
Il salto sul letto gli ha fatto finire mille goccioline d’acqua sulle lenti, e sospira scocciato mentre mette da parte il cellulare e si toglie gli occhiali per pulirli. Avrebbe dovuto asciugarsi per bene prima di sgattaiolare in camera, sì, ma aveva sentito il telefono trillare e non aveva resistito.  
  
Sono settimane che non si vedono e Kuroo _gli manca_ , okay?  
  
Il cellulare trilla di nuovo, un po’ soffocato contro il materasso, e Kei sorride tra sé e sé. Sarà uno dei suoi soliti _Come sei vestito? ;)_ o qualcuno degli stickers imbarazzanti che si diverte da morire a mandargli - per essere un maestro provocatore, certe volte sa essere così prevedibile.  
  
Rimessi gli occhiali ripesca il telefono, ma quando riapre la chat per poco non gli scivola di mano.  
  
Niente stickers, niente battute. Una parola sola.  
  
_Foto?_  
  
È l’assenza di faccine a lasciarlo più interdetto. Quella, e il fatto che non fa in tempo a battere le palpebre che Kuroo inizia a _sommergerlo_ di messaggi rapidissimi.  
  
_No cioè_  
  
_Lascia stare_  
  
_Scusami, era una battutaccia_  
  
_Stavo scherzando!!_  
  
Il problema, pensa Kei, sforzandosi di respirare lentamente mentre il suo cuore inizia a battere sempre più veloce, è che Kuroo lo provoca, lo pungola, tocca tutti i suoi nervi scoperti e poi si fa perdonare con quattro parole, ma non dice mai - _mai_ \- qualcosa per finta.  
  
Se ha così tanta fretta di fare marcia indietro, significa che doveva essere completamente, dolorosamente sincero.  
  
Kuroo vuole una sua foto.  
  
Dopo la doccia.  
  
Una parte di lui sta sibilando che _ovviamente_ vuole una foto del genere, cosa pensava che stessero facendo fino ad ora? Tutte quelle selfie, tutte quelle richieste di mandare solo un’altra foto, Tsukki, andiamo, e questa ne è soltanto la naturale conclusione. È _il suo ragazzo_ e vivono a trecento chilometri di distanza, che si aspettava?  
  
Un’altra parte di lui sta ancora fissando lo schermo a occhi sgranati.  
  
Non è _scandalizzato_ , sia chiaro. Anzi, tra le storie che si sussurrano i suoi compagni di classe pensando di essere discreti e la frustrazione combinata di Tanaka e Nishinoya, è una delle proposte più innocenti che abbia sentito nell’ultimo mese. E soprattutto, _lui non è vergine_ , grazie tante.  
  
(Si era fermato tre giorni a Tokyo, a Natale, e… a casa di Kuroo non c’è una stanza per gli ospiti, ecco.)  
  
C’è una certa differenza, però, tra svegliarsi fra le braccia di Kuroo con la sua coscia premuta tra le gambe e sentirsi chiedere foto spinte _mentre si stava pulendo gli occhiali._  
  
Non sa bene quale sia, ma c’è sicuramente.  
  
Perché neanche scivolare sotto il piumone di Kuroo a prenderlo in bocca era stato così imbarazzante.  
  
_Tsukki? Ti prego rispondi_  
  
Si sente improvvisamente la gola secca.

_Ok_

Forse gli tremano un pochino le mani, ma non indugia a mandare il messaggio.  
  
Perché Kuroo è sempre completamente, dolorosamente sincero coi suoi sentimenti, anche quando è imbarazzante; forse è il momento che inizi a farlo anche lui.  
  
Si trova a trattenere il fiato contando i secondi, uno, due, tre, ere geologiche prima che Kuroo risponda, con la sua invidiabile eloquenza: _Eh?_  
  
Poi, finalmente: _OH_  
  
Oh davvero, pensa Kei, leccandosi le labbra.  
  
_Ma davvero, non ero serio_  
  
_Cioè, sì, ma non in quel senso_  
  
_Non devi farlo solo per me, se ti senti a disagio_

_Prendilo come regalo di diploma in anticipo_

_Tsukki, sul serio_  
  
_Sei sicuro?_

 _Senti_  
  
_La vuoi o no questa foto?_

 _Hahaha ora chiudo la bocca_  
  
Ovviamente, _fare_ la foto è tutta un’altra storia. Apre la fotocamera e poi resta a fissarsi pietrificato - le guance paonazze, gli occhi leggermente sbarrati, le labbra strette in una linea determinata ma tesa - chiedendosi cosa dovrebbe fare adesso.  
  
Deve spogliarsi? Meglio restare così? C’è una posa speciale? Deve toccarsi? _Non_ deve toccarsi? Può abbandonare tutto e fuggire a fare l’eremita in Tibet?  
  
Alla fine decide di non spogliarsi, perché c’è sua madre di sotto e preferirebbe non farsi trovare completamente nudo al telefono, in caso gli piombasse in camera senza avvisare. Una volta risolto il primo problema, però, si alza e si rimette seduto _tre volte_ prima di prendersi mentalmente a schiaffi e ributtarsi di schiena sul letto, alzando il cellulare sopra di sé.  
  
E quando si vede sullo schermo… non è così male, in fondo. Nel suo agitarsi per la stanza l’accappatoio si è allentato, e gli ricade addosso in un modo che forse si potrebbe anche considerare sexy - una spalla nuda, la clavicola in vista, e la stoffa che gli lascia scoperto uno spicchio di petto che si restringe sempre di più scendendo verso il basso, per poi richiudersi in pieghe disordinate tra le sue gambe. Forse Kuroo si aspettava qualcosa di più, ma allora forse Kuroo avrebbe fatto meglio a cercarsi un altro ragazzo.  
  
Il cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie mentre aggiusta l’inquadratura, distoglie lo sguardo dall’obiettivo in un’ultima vampata di imbarazzo, e poi _click, click, click_.  
  
Invia tutto senza nemmeno riguardare le foto - ma controllando minimo dieci volte di aver aperto la chat giusta prima di farlo - e okay, perfetto, è andata. Visto? Non è stato così terribile.  
  
(Se riuscisse a distogliere il pensiero dall’attesa spasmodica di una risposta, potrebbe quasi ammettere che non è stato _per niente_ terribile. Anzi.)  
  
Qualche secondo lungo un'eternità più tardi, Kuroo si degna di rispondere.  
  
_Cristo santo Tsukki_  
  
_Sei la creatura più bella che abbia mai visto_

_Sto per bloccarti_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_  
  
Kei lancia via il cellulare e corre in bagno, stringendosi l’accappatoio addosso ed evitando di incrociare il proprio sguardo nello specchio, per asciugarsi i capelli prima di prendere un raffreddore e decisamente _non_ per pensare a cosa sta facendo Kuroo in quel preciso istante con le sue foto.  
  
Sua madre farebbe troppe domande se si richiudesse subito in bagno a farsi una doccia gelata.

  
*  
  


“Mi dispiace di averti messo a disagio, con la storia delle foto,” mormora Kuroo, il viso nascosto contro la sua nuca e un braccio stretto attorno alla sua vita, e Kei sospira.  
  
È una settimana che si comporta come se non fosse successo niente e pensava che Kuroo stesse facendo lo stesso, ma chiaramente stava solo aspettando di poterlo andare a trovare per parlarne faccia a faccia. Lui e la sua voglia di _comunicare_ ed _esternare sentimenti_. Ugh.  
  
“Non mi hai messo a disagio,” dice, fissando la stanza buia di fronte a sé. Così vicini, il piccolo sbuffo incredulo di Kuroo gli scompiglia i capelli, ma lo ignora. “È solo che - non me l’aspettavo.”  
  
“Mmh,” fa Kuroo, chiaramente poco convinto, ma lascia cadere il discorso per mettersi a raccontare qualche altra storia sulla sua cerimonia di diploma. Kei si rilassa contro la sua schiena, grato, e intreccia le dita alle sue, abbandonate sulla sua pancia, mentre ascolta l’ennesimo disastro di Lev.  
  
Vuole solo restare così, ora. Non vuole rovinare tutto cercando di trovare le parole per spiegare che sì, era a disagio, ma non per quelle foto - è a disagio per _ogni_ foto, soprattutto quando deve farsele da solo, ma va un po’ meglio se è Kuroo a chiederglielo, e da una parte vorrebbe che smettesse di farlo, ma allo stesso tempo ogni richiesta lo rende _così_ felice, perché significa che Kuroo vuole ancora vedere la sua faccia, cosa che non credeva sarebbe durata così tanto.  
  
È… complicato. E se non è ancora riuscito a dirgli “ti amo”, dubita di riuscire a dirgli _questo_.  
  
Per fortuna, ora che Kuroo ha finito il liceo, avranno finalmente più tempo per vedersi.  
  
Così questa storia delle selfie finirà una volta per tutte.

  
*  
  


Scemo lui a sperarci sul serio, col senno di poi.  
  
Marzo finisce in un turbinio di abbracci e addii, poi arriva aprile e, all’improvviso, Kei non ha più tempo nemmeno per dormire. Tutti i professori sembrano impazziti perché mancano _solo_ due anni all’università, gli allenamenti si sono fatti infernali perché l’Interhigh è dietro l’angolo e ora hanno una _reputazione_ da tenere alta, non possono battere la fiacca, e in più adesso _ha dei kohai_. Dei kohai piccoli, speranzosi, pieni di energia e soprattutto di domande, e da quando Kei ha la faccia di uno che vuole aiutare il prossimo?  
  
Lui non era mai stato così assillante, ai suoi tempi.  
  
Kuroo, se possibile, è ancora più impegnato di lui, visto che sembra aver scelto l’unico corso di laurea in tutto il Giappone che richieda trenta ore su ventiquattro di lavoro invece di feste ogni sera, pause al bar e partite al parco - che è quello che fa Bokuto tutto il giorno, invece, almeno stando alle sue storie su Instagram.  
  
Riescono a mala pena a sentirsi durante la giornata, brevi chiamate e messaggi visualizzati sempre a ore di distanza, e più di una volta devono posticipare i loro appuntamenti su Skype perché l’uno o l’altro - o entrambi - sono troppo stanchi per stare dritti davanti al computer.  
  
In un batter d’occhio aprile è volato via, e sembra passato appena un giorno dall’ultima volta che ha stretto Kuroo un po’ troppo forte prima di vederlo sparire sul treno ma, allo stesso tempo, sembra passata una vita intera.  
  
Gli manca. Gli manca il suo odore, la sua voce, il modo in cui le sue labbra s’incurvano nel più piccolo dei sorrisi ogni volta che dice il suo nome - gli manca in maniere che non credeva possibili, e il fatto che non siano mai stati vicini fin dall’inizio non rende la cosa più facile.  
  
Ed è anche così frustrato che potrebbe _arrampicarsi sui muri_.  
  
È così che si sentono sempre Noya e Tanaka? È orribile. Aiuterà pure a tenere lontani i kohai più molesti, sì, ma le battute di Hinata sulla sua faccia truce sono insostenibili.  
  
Kei si ritrova a guardare male quella stessa faccia truce riflessa nel vetro scuro del cellulare, quando lo schermo si spegne da solo tra le sue mani. È da lunghi, lunghi minuti che lo fissa, rimuginando se fare o no… una cosa.  
  
Una cosa che si era ripromesso di non fare mai.  
  
Una cosa che ha voglia di fare da settimane.  
  
Chiedere delle foto a Kuroo.  
  
(Chiedere _quelle_ foto a Kuroo.)  
  
Il fatto è che ha provato ad arrangiarsi, a chiudere gli occhi e a immaginare le mani di Kuroo tra le gambe al posto delle proprie, e all’inizio andava benissimo, tutto sotto controllo, soluzione perfetta, ma più tempo passano lontani più le sue fantasie lo lasciano insoddisfatto e nervoso.  
  
Se è così che si sentiva Kuroo, quella volta, si sente _così_ in colpa adesso.  
  
Aveva anche accarezzato brevemente l’idea di chiedergli la stessa cosa via Skype, ma il solo pensiero l’aveva fatto morire di imbarazzo.  
  
(Forse se aspetta un altro mese, però…)  
  
… e ora è di nuovo eccitato, perfetto.  
  
Patetico, davvero patetico.  
  
Stringe i denti, fulminando con un’occhiataccia il proprio riflesso, riaccende lo schermo e poi - poi apre la loro conversazione.  
  
Forse è impegnato. Forse non vedrà nemmeno il messaggio. Forse… oh, al diavolo.  
  
_Ehi,_ scrive, perchè tutto il suo sangue sta migrando verso sud e non è rimasto quasi nulla nel suo cervello per inventarsi qualcosa di decente. Preme un palmo sulla propria erezione, cercando un po’ di sollievo da sopra il pigiama, e aspetta.  
  
Naturalmente, Kuroo risponde all’istante.  
  
_Ehi_ , replica, e okay. Okay, è in linea. Non è niente di strano. Ce la può fare.  
  
Fa un respiro profondo, e con la mano libera riprende a digitare. _Ti stavo pensando._  
  
_Oh?_ scrive Kuroo, e per poco Kei non si dà il cellulare in faccia. _Ovviamente_ non doveva capire. _Ovviamente_ la persona che si accorge se ha un problema da una virgola di troppo non doveva capire qualcosa di così _urgente_ da un messaggio tanto… okay, non proprio chiaro, ma almeno sospetto.  
  
Sta contemplando i pro e i contro di lanciare via il telefono per consolarsi con una delle sue solite, aride fantasie, quando il cellulare vibra e nella chat appare un enorme, drammatico _OH._  
  
_Come sei vestito ;) ;) ;)_ aggiunge subito dopo, perché Kei ha scelto di condividere la sua vita con un imbecille.  
  
_Continua così e non ti penso più_ , ribatte, nonostante finora non abbia fatto altro che massaggiarsi da sopra i pantaloni e ci sia ormai una piccola chiazza umida sulla stoffa leggera. Sarebbe mortificato dall’effetto che riesce a fargli quel cretino di Kuroo Tetsurou, se non fosse tanto distratto dal sorriso idiota che la sua foto profilo continua a lanciargli imperterrita come se niente fosse.  
  
È messo veramente male.

 _Puoi mabdar_  
  
_*mandarmi_  
  
_Una foto?_

_Che foto? :D_

_Kuroo._

_Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci :D_

_TETSUROU._

_............ uh_  
  
Poi Kuroo _esce dalla chat_ , e Kei è a tanto così dal mangiarsi il cellulare.  
  
Se è così che si sentiva Kuroo, quella volta, quando aveva aspettato un secolo prima di rispondergli, allora altro che senso di colpa - sente di dovergli chiedere scusa in ginocchio.  
  
È stata una pessima idea. Se lui odia tanto farsi le selfie come può pretendere certe cose da Kuroo? Perché non può farsi una normale sega come tutti i normali ragazzi della sua età? Perché non ha spento quel maledetto cellulare e -  
  
Il maledetto cellulare vibra e lo fa saltare di un palmo dal letto.  
  
Deglutisce, accende lo schermo, apre la chat e… oh.  
  
È tutto quello che riesce a pensare, mentre cerca di non venire all’istante.  
  
Kuroo è - _Kuroo_. Ancora alla sua scrivania, illuminato solo dalla luce dorata di una lampada bassa, con la camicia sbottonata e una mano dentro i pantaloni e un sorriso che gli fa tremare le ginocchia anche mentre inarca la schiena contro il materasso per abbassarsi i pantaloni del pigiama.  
  
S’intravede appena la _sua_ erezione, nella foto, in una vaga impressione di ombre che lo sta facendo impazzire, e Kuroo sta guardando dritto in camera e -  
  
Ha ancora gli occhiali.  
  
Geme forte non appena chiude le dita attorno alla propria erezione, ma non gli importa. Tutto quello che importa sono i muscoli tesi del suo avambraccio mentre si tocca pensando a lui, la curva morbida tra collo e spalla dove vorrebbe soltanto affondare i denti, lo scintillio negli occhi di Kuroo inconfondibile anche nella penombra.  
  
Tutto quello che importa è il suo ragazzo, dall’altro lato del Giappone, disposto a fare anche questo per lui senza nemmeno staccarsi dai libri.  
  
Non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla foto.  
  
Non chiude gli occhi nemmeno quando viene, un labbro stretto tra i denti, il nome di Kuroo nascosto in gola.  
  
_Okay?_  
  
_Tsukki?_  
  
_... TSUKKI!!!_

 _Nn ora_  
  
_*no_  
  
_....vabè_

 _Significa che posso ricominciare a chiederti foto? :D_  
  
Kei sospira e si appoggia il cellulare alla fronte, cercando a tentoni un fazzoletto sul comodino.  
  
Non era proprio questo il finale che sperava, ma pensa che riuscirà a farsene una ragione.


End file.
